Gallagher's Gallery of Memories
by Flutess001
Summary: Gallagher's history expands further than any of us truly know. But now, you have the ability to have an insight of the little things that go on inside the walls of Gallagher. A series of one-shots, concerning all members of the book, but mostly about Zammie! All cute, but have a plot. Open to Suggestions also!


Childhood

"Cameron Anne Morgan!"

The little girl spun around very quickly, causing her to wobble on her tiny legs. Her blond pig tails swung from each side of her small head. A smile was evident on her face, "Yes Daddy?"

"Will you please come back down here?" Her father asked as he wrapped his arm about his wife. They were currently at a small gathering with other CIA members and the Morgans weren't able to get a babysitter for their young five year old daughter in time.

"Why?" The little girl whined, before pouting her lips and crossed her arms across her minute chest as she sat on the weary bars of her new, cool hang out...literally.

"Sweetheart," Her mother's pleading eyes watched her daughter carefully, "please listen to us and come over here."

Seeing the seriously in both her Mommy's and Daddy's eyes, she crumbled and began climbing down from the chandelier (told you it was her new, cool hang out!). As she dangled for a few moments, she released her firm grip from the pretty crystals and let herself fall.

In less than a minute later, she was secure in her father's arms, "Don't ever scare us like that again young lady!" Matthew condemned before passing her daughter to his beautiful wife.

"You are going to be such a little devil when you get to Gallagher, aren't you?" Rachel asked the small girl as she cradled her in her arms.

"Mmhmmmmm" Cammie muttered before drifting off to sleep.

{00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00}

"Where do you think he came from?" A voice questioned.

"He's from the Circle..." A hard voice emphasized the word _Circle_.

"He is?" A softer, feminine voice questioned faintly.

"The leader's son to be exact."

Even through she was completely and utterly sleepy and was in need of her _Hello Kitty_ blanket, _Cinderella_ sippy cup and her cozy _Disney Princess_ bed to make her daily afternoon nap even better, she pried her eyes open to see who they were talking about.

She opened her eyes to find a boy, about a year older...maybe? Well, he was laying right next to her, his dark brown hair was laying everywhere. I wonder why his  
Mommy doesn't comb his hair...maybe because she doesn't have a _Kim Possible_ comb like me! My Mommy said that with Kim by her side, anything was Possible, even combing through my _rats nest_ she called my morning hair.

"Who is he!" Cammie blurted, not liking all the adults' attention on the boy, oppose to having it all on her!

With her voice being louder than it probably had to be, the young boy woke up. He looked around, probably wondering why everyone was staring at him, "Where am I?" He asked, his pretty green eyes were wide.

Cammie's Daddy's voice was hard when he growled, "Our hotel room." He glared before muttering out, "More specifically my daughter's room, in which she was taking a nap."

"Oh, Matthew!" Rachel muttered before giving her husband's shoulder a light smack before bending down and picked up the little boy, "And who are you?" She asked in a soft, caring voice.

"Zach!" He stated before smiling with pride. He's eyes sparkled with a light that any purely happy child possessed.

Cammie bounced from her small cradle like bed, "My name is Cammie!"

Believe it or not, a smirk corrupted Zach's face...I know-a six year old smirking...weird, "you're cute." He stated cheekily.

"Thanks!" Cammie smiled before replying with a shy, "You're pretty."

The smirk dropped from Zach's face as he blushed madly. While this was happening, the parents were laughing at the toddler's very amusing conversation. A glare covered his face as he muttered, "I'm not pretty, Mommy said that guys aren't pretty, we're handsome!" He explained boldly.

"Oh..." Cammie muttered, not completely understanding all his words...what is a handsome?

"Um..." Rachel interrupted, "Zach, why don't we go down stairs and try to figure out what's going on?"

Zach shrugged and held up his arms, as a way to say: Pick me up please.

As the two left the room, Cammie's Daddy explained that Zach had somehow sneaked into her room and snuck into her bed with her, "Boy's are disgusting, don't date them, touch them, talk to them, nothing!" Matthew instructed her.

The toddler simply nodded her head, again-not completely understanding all the big words that were used. What is dating...? "Boys are nasty!" Cammie exclaimed as she wrinkled her face in a face that was universally known as the sign language for YUCK!

"Don't worry Daddy! I'm never going to date a boy! NEVER!" She cheered as she wrapped her tiny arms around her father, who returned the favor equally.

"I know you will, sweetheart."

{00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00} {00}

While walking down the stairs, a shout was heard from around the hotel, "Where is he?" A feminine voice shrieked.

As Rachel walked into the room with young Zach in her arms, the woman happened to turn at that exact moment, "You!" She growled venomously as she stalked towards Rachel, "You took him!"

"Me?" She stood stunned as she pointed at herself, "If you are talking about Zach, then you should know that he was the one that snuck into my hotel room and made himself cozy beside my sleeping daughter." She glared icily at the woman centering the room.

"Just give me my son, and I will be on my way." Before anyone could utter a word, he woman strutted her way other to Rachel, snatched young Zach and grabbed into the rope that just happened to fall from the hole in the ceiling that was made during the woman's entrance.

She quickly flow away, but not before yelling, "This is not the last time we will be seeing each other."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ONE-SHOTS! GIVE WORDS LIKE KISS, LOVE...OR REALLY WEIRD STUFF LIKE PURPLE GIRAFFE! ANYTHING WORKS! HAHA**

**REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT IT! XD**


End file.
